the_egs_reuploadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast
'ANDREW BLAZE (PioneersProductions)' Andrew Blaze joined YouTube in 2008 under the name "PioneersProductions". The channel operated from June 2008 - January 2016. In mid-January 2016, Andrew renamed "PioneersProductions" to "EGS Productions"; starting a brand new channel that has now become the official home to "EGS". Although the channel was created in 2016, the "EGS" vision was years in the making. The series originally started on "PioneersProductions" over a span of two years. The "EGS Prologue Series" (currently "The PioneersProductions Finale Series") was the birth of "EGS". It was a short film series that consisted of six episodes; spanning from January 2014 to January 2016. Read more on the "Finale Series" - http://the-egs.wikia.com/wiki/Summary. Andrew is currently the writer, director, producer, editor, and animator of "EGS". He voices Andrew Blaze, Alex Gebhart, Froggy, and sporadic additional dialogue/characters. LAURA FAVERTY Laura Faverty (FlameLOLZ) is an aspiring voice actress who was recruited to "EGS" in September 2016. She was a Top 8 finalist in "Act Your Voice Out (Season 02)". Laura is the voice of Rachael Shadows, Mackenzie West, and Harmony Ingram. Wubcake originally voiced Mackenzie in the "EGS Tapes" premier, 'Scariest Experience of My Life', but it was decided over the summer that she didn't fit Mackenzie's voice. Laura was hired in September and became the dynamic duo of both Rachael and Mackenzie. MALLORIE SUZANNE Mallorie Suzanne joined "EGS" long before the official channel had started. She originally had a role in the "EGS Prologue Series" as Ember Florez in the third episode; 'Extinction'. Andrew asked her to voice the character due to Mallorie's crazy and bizarre dreams about him. She recorded her first voice over in August 2014 ('Extinction'). Only having three lines, Mallorie would soon become a regular in the series; appearing in two of the remaining three episodes ('Resurrection' and 'Absolution'). Although she is in the cast as a voice over actress, writing is her strongest area of artistic skill. Mallorie voices Sidney Secor and additional sporadic characters. Her sister Haley is contributed by voicing Celesta Reynolds for the "Welcome to the Squad/Curtain Call" premier in 2015. REIRA (RabuKiru) Reira joined the ghost squad cast in June 2016 and voices Celesta Reynolds. She has been doing voice over acting for years, and has been a part of numerous productions on YouTube. The voice over position for Celesta Reynolds was originally filled but would eventually be surrounded with controversy. The character first appeared in an abandoned double episode, 'Curtiain Call/Welcome to the Squad'; released in Fall 2015 on "PioneersProductions". Haley Passmore (sister of Mallorie Suzanne) was the original voice actress for the character. As writing for new content started over the winter of 2015, plans were made for Celesta to be a lead character in the series. Unfortunately, Haley had to be cut from the cast in April 2016. After nearly two months of searching, Reira was recruited to fill the void. After recording an audition, she became the new voice of Celesta Reynolds. Haley was originally a great fit for the character, and we wish her all the best. SEND REQUEST Send Request is a pop-punk band who resides in Nanticoke, Pennsylvania. The members include Andrew Blank (Vocals/Guitar), Derek Holminski (Guitar), Aron Wood (Bass), and Jon Labenski (Drums). The group formed in early 2013, and released their debut EP "Beyond the Ordinary" in Spring 2014. The third track on the EP, "Comeback Song", would become the theme song for "EGS". Andrew Blaze originally discovered the band by pure luck in March 2014. Attending the same college as some of the members of the band, the group performed on a campus television special, Interview! on March 31, 2014. The show was a graduation project that would consist of two shows with two bands. Hosted by Paul Sinclair, the purpose of the show was to interview local bands and film them performing their original music live. Send Request was the second band to appear on the show. Andrew Blaze was the lead camera operator; accompanied by Mike Danilowicz, Kris Olshefski, and Mike Kairewich. Not long after filming the band, Andrew Blank had reached out to Blaze to film the band at their first Vans Warped Tour appearance, but were unable to work things out. In early 2015, Andrew Blank reached out to Blaze again, only this time for something on a much bigger scale; a music video. Blaze originally declined, feeling over his head with the production. A few days later he accepted the offer that was somehow still available, and ended up shooting it all for free (accompanied by his brother). The music video was made for the band's single, "Over and Out (Outta My Head)"; the lead track on their second EP, Make Your Move. All the while, Andrew Blaze was struggling with trying to bring his "EGS" interpretation of "Comeback Song" to life through animation; having to work on the music video simultaneously. The music video ended up being a success. Blaze and the band have been on good terms ever since. Send Request plays local live gigs regularly, and recently released their biggest production to date; a music video for their single, "Anymore". The group has no immediate plans to record new music, but will continue to brainstorm ideas for new songs. "Comeback Song" was originally used in the "EGS Prologue Series" short films as the opening intro sequence. The song was recruited again for the official "EGS" series under "EGS Productions"; with the animated music video intro sequence debuting on June 01, 2016. A Danish dub was released a few weeks afterwords, making it the first Send Request track to be dubbed vocally in another language; sung by Jonas Knudsen. The band's music also appears in the opening sequence for "EGS Tapes".